The present invention relates to a sphygmomanometer cuff (blood pressure tourniquet) adapted to apply to a limb of a person.
The prior art tourniquets were generally relatively complicated and expensive in construction, and difficult to apply to a limb of a person by himself without the aid of a helper such as a doctor or a nurse.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide a sphygmomanometer cuff having an inexpensive and simple construction, and applicable as easily and quickly to a limb of a person by himself without the aid of another person.